


Monogamy Isn't So Bad (After All)

by babieuwu



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, ThanZag - Freeform, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieuwu/pseuds/babieuwu
Summary: To the Gods, monogamy is a foreign concept, and this for Zagreus as well. After seeing his mother and father together, and thinking on his feelings for Thanatos, he realizes that maybe he might be a monogamous person after all. With such strong feelings in mind, he decides to ask Achilles for help. Once given this help, he decides maybe him and Thanatos should try it and see where it takes them.The heart wants what it wants, and Zagreus would rather not be a jealous person (and it is the same for Thanatos).
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Achilles, let me ask you a question...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have decides on this concept for a fic since I know the Gods don't practice monogamy. Thanatos is surely more knowledgeable than Zagreus, but they are going to be both learning together. If you have any ideas for this fic, you can contact me at @babieuwu on Twitter and @thebabieuwu on Tumblr! I would love to see what ideas other people have.
> 
> This fic is going to be a mixture of fluff and smut, mainly containing the two elements together. I would also like to dive into the modern world in the future since they are immortal gods and for sure they can spend the rest of their lives together, but I'll see how I can reach that point! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! c:

Monogamy probably isn’t so bad after all…  
  
Zagreus never thought he would find himself in a position to even consider it, but his feelings have developed more for Thanatos overtime, and the more he realized it, the more he wanted to only be devoted to him. It was a weird feeling, surely, especially considering the Gods weren’t known for monogamy (aside from his father), so he found himself with questions that were left unanswered… until he realized that there was one Shade he could direct his questions to, and that was Achilles. It took a moment to remember that Achilles had been a normal mortal before, but when he did realize it, he had many questions to ask him.  
  
“What’s wrong, lad? I see something is on your mind again from the looks of you…”  
  
It was like Achilles could read his thoughts from his face. Zagreus couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck, soft laughter escaping his lips before glancing off to the side. “Achilles… Could you tell me more about monogamy? I… have questions about it, especially considering I know nothing of it.”  
  
“Monogamy? Oh… Well, I did not expect you to ask such a question as this, lad, but sure. How about we sit down and have a drink as we speak of this, yes?”  
  
Zagreus was surprised by the suggestion, but noting who was nearby on the balcony, he couldn’t help but nod his head in response, cheeks slightly flushed. He hoped he hadn’t been too loud when asking his questions. So, he turned and began to walk toward the lounge, a soft sigh escaping his lips when he decided to relax and sit himself down in the seat. Achilles walked in after with one of the bottles of nectar that had been given to him, cracking it open and pouring it out into chalices for them. He then handed off Zagreus his glass, seating himself as well.  
  
“So, lad, you have questions about monogamy? Is there anything specific?”  
  
“Well…” Zagreus huffed. “How does it… work? What are the feelings involved when it comes to _monogamy_? I know if it, but I don’t know what the feelings entail or what it means to feel this way for only one person. I used to feel for multiple people, but now… Now I’m confused…”  
  
Achilles couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head slightly. “Oh, it happens to the best of us, lad, and it happens at random. Monogamy is having feelings for one person and being devoted to only that person. When you look at someone else, you feel nothing but friendship towards them, but when you look at the person you wish to devote yourself to, all you feel is this love for them that you cannot shake off. You don’t feel that way with anyone else, and it’s important you know that you don’t feel anything for anyone else.” Taking a sip of the nectar, he sighed shortly after.  
  
“When I was with the one I loved, I only devoted myself to him. My feelings were only strong towards him and my heart was only for him. When you want to be monogamous, you two must devote yourself to one another and try not to fill the void with other people. This means to only kiss each other, touch each other, and love one another with your entire being. Love is quite the tricky little thing, but when you find yourself head over heels for that one person, everyone else just fades into the background…”  
  
Zagreus thought for a moment, hands on his lap as he hummed in thought. He never thought of it that way. When he first had feelings for Thanatos, he also had feelings for Megaera at the time, but those came to pass when he realized his feelings for Thanatos had deepened. Does that mean he is trying to venture down the path of monogamy?  
  
“When I… First realized my feelings for Thanatos, I had liked someone else in the past… But slowly, those feelings came and went the more I realized that I love Thanatos. When finally, we confessed to one another, I felt at peace. The war within me was beginning to settle and the burning flamed I once had for anyone else faded away. I find myself only thinking of him and desiring him. I remember when we confessed to one another and thought about not taking things slow. The giggles; the laughter; the way our bodies melded together; it was all romantic and loving. I had thought of Megaera at some point, but now when I think of her, I only wish to be her friend. I only wish to kiss Thanatos…” Zagreus sighed. “But… I am unsure on what he would think when it comes to this. I am unsure he would want to go down the path that I wish to go down…”  
  
“Monogamy is not for everyone, for sure, but seeing you talk about Thanatos makes me realize how much you truly do love him, lad. It might be confusing at first, surely, but it might come to a surprise to you that he just might think the same thing when it comes to you. If you do not believe me, ask him yourself…” Achilles couldn’t help but smile. “Devoting yourself to one person is _not_ as bad as you think. To you immortals, it might be a confusing thing, but it just means that you can spend the rest of eternity with each other and it may come as a surprise that it just might not be boring to you two.”  
  
“ _That_ is what I am afraid of. What if he gets bored of me? What if something happens and I can never see him again? What if he wants to find another partner and I don’t handle it well? These feelings… They confuse me so much, but I find myself disgusted even thinking of someone else sexually or romantically. Perhaps I have adapted to a new way of thinking when I see my mother and father together? It seems… _wholesome_ when they are together, even though my father can be a rough man. He has changed for the better and has become softer at heart. It seems that he loves my mother more than anything in the world and I… I want to feel the same thing with Thanatos.”  
  
“There are many ways for you two to flourish within your relationship together. You two can grow together and love one another for as long as you wish and the Gods can always help you along in whatever you wish to do with one another,” Achilles hummed, taking another sip of his drink. “You should speak to him after this bottle. Think of it as liquid courage, yes? Perhaps something good can become of your conversation…”  
  
“I… _Yeah_ … You’re right,” Zagreus nodded quickly. He decided to down the rest of the nectar quickly, breathing in deeply after. When he let his breath out, he stood up quickly. “I should go speak to him before he is gone. _Thank you_ , Achilles, sir. I know our conversation was brief, but I feel like I have learned a lot. I will… Come to ask you questions if I need to.”  
  
“No worries, lad. Ask all the questions you wish, and never feel ashamed of your questions. It is new to you, but also remember that your father will be there for you as well if you wish to ask him any questions about this topic… Your mother, too.”  
  
Zagreus huffed. “It would be embarrassing to ask them about such things, but I will think on that. I will be leaving now.”  
  
“I will see you around,” Achilles nodded. “And good luck.”  
  
Zagreus smiled in response and rushed out of the room. He ran to the balcony where Thanatos usually stood, hoping that he was still around. He only wished that Thanatos weren’t as busy as he was, but it was to be expected. When he saw that he was still there, he let out the breath that he didn’t even know he was holding.  
  
“ _Than_. I am surprised you are still _here_ ,” Zagreus sighed, moving closer to him. “I am glad to see you here. I have something to ask of you.”  
  


“Zagreus…” Thanatos smiled. “It’s good to see you. I have something to ask of you as well, but please go ahead and go first.”  
  
Zagreus sighed and moved even closer to Thanatos, noting that he went from floating to having his feet planted on the floor. Zagreus couldn’t help but grab one of Thanatos’ hands, seeing him lean his scythe against the balcony with it now perfectly balanced against it. “Tell me, Thanatos… You’ve heard of… monogamy, yes?”  
  
Thanatos blinked, tilting his head to the side. “Why, yes I have. It is a thing mortals’ practice quite often, devoting themselves to one person and only one person. Why do you ask?”  
  
Now Zagreus was the one who was surprised, but of course he would know something like that. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he could say about it. Silence rang through the air for a moment until Zagreus finally decided to just come out and say it. “What if… What if it’s something that I wish to do… with you? I used to have feelings for others, but when my feelings began to develop for you, all I could do was focus on you. I know it’s odd for me to come out and say it like this, but I wish… for us not to see other people.”  
  
Thanatos was quiet for a moment, his hand now pressing against Zagreus’ cheek, head tilted to the side. His eyes were filled with love, a smile soon enough forming on his face as he leaned down to rest their forehead’s together. “Oh, Zag… I never thought I would hear you say such a thing… I am willing to give it a try with you, because of course I have thought of it as well… I even spoke to Achilles about monogamy and hoping I don’t mess up with you if we did try it. I had a feeling, a faint one at that, that you were leaning more towards something like this…”  
  
Zagreus’ cheeks were flushed slightly, a huff escaping his lips as his gaze shifted somewhere else. “ _Tch_ … Of course… Of course, you were thinking in the same way as I was…” He tilted his head up and brushed their lips together. “You fill me with this happiness that I have never felt before, and I wish to be in the same position as my mother and father. It is heartwarming to see them back together like this and in love… They are so in love…” He sighed. “I… I want to be like them…”  
  
“Zagreus… That is an extremely _adorable_ thing of you to say,” Thanatos couldn’t help but tease. “Well… Let’s try it together. I, personally, love no one else other than you and have never felt anything for anyone else other than you, so I feel like this will be easy for us to accomplish together…” He leaned in more. “Plus, I am rather possessive of the things I like, and you are one of them…”  
  
Zagreus couldn’t help but shiver, “Oh? You? Possessive? I would love to see that… Come with me.” Tugging on his hand, Zagreus led the male to his bedchambers quickly. He passed by Nyx on the way in, smiling toward her briefly before entering through the short passageway toward his room. “There… Now we are alone.”  
  
Thanatos sat his scythe off to the side once again, before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Zagreus close. Before either of them could say anything, his lips were placed firmly onto his, his hands squeezing Zagreus’ sides gently. A soft moan escaped his lips when he felt the other deepen the kiss almost immediately after it began, but he went along with his, his lips moving with his gently. It was nice seeing the male act in such a different way, especially since Thanatos was usually a leveled person. It felt good to press his lips against his soft lips, feeling their bodies pressing together tightly as his heart raced.  
  
Thanatos was going to show how possessive he could be with Zagreus.  
  
Slowly pressing him toward the bed, Thanatos deepened the kiss and pried Zagreus’ lips open his tongue. A grunt escaped Thanatos’ lips with the kiss growing heavy, feeling his arousal press against his own clothing as it tightened around it. He wanted to feel more of Zagreus without all the clothing in the way, wishing to mark him and make sweet love to him for as long as he was able to _consider_ he had a clear schedule for once in his life. So, he would show Zagreus how much he loved him with his body, touches and kisses.  
  
Pressing Zagreus gently into the bed, Thanatos climbed on top of his body, his hands on both sides of his head on the bed. “Zagreus… I want to see you without all these clothes. They are _bothering_ me…” He whispered, leaning down to press kisses to the exposed part of his chest, moving up to his neck to bite into it gently, suckling softly on the bite mark. “I want them off…”  
  
“Then take them off, Than…” Zagreus whispered, his breathing shaky as he tilted his head to the side so the other could kiss more at his exposed neck. “Take them off… as they bother me, too.”  
  
Thanatos began to work on Zagreus’ clothing, his fingers pushing aside fabric and tugging it up and over his head slowly. His hands then moved down to press against the male’s tights, huffing as he began to pull them off his legs slowly, throwing them off to the side. His eyes scanned his body, breath shaky as his fingers ran across Zagreus’ meaty thighs, squeezing them gently before moving up to his hips and squeezing them. Thanatos loved Zagreus’ soft skin and hearing the moans that left his lips with each touch and squeeze fueled Thanatos to press on further. He wanted to hear more moans escape his lips. He wanted to see Zagreus squirm underneath his body and beg for more of his touch.  
  
“Your body… It’s perfection, Zag. I never want to stop looking at it…”  
  
Zagreus couldn’t help but huff, but he felt prideful in those words. “ _Good_ … I should be the only person you gaze at, Thanatos…” He then leaned up to tug on his clothes, trying to tug it off his body. “Get this off… Get this off _right_ now before I go crazy.”  
  
Thanatos nodded his head in response, shrugging off the obnoxious articles of clothing with such ease, trying to speed along the process so the impatient prince could get what he desires. It was _arousing_ to know that Zagreus wanted to be filled as fast as he could be. It was arousing to know that Zagreus desired him as much as he desired Zagreus. So, he wasted no time doing as he wished, letting out a sigh when he finally disrobed the bottom half of his clothing. It had grown suffocating to feel his cock strained against the article of clothing, especially with him being _this_ hard. Only Zagreus had this effect on him and no one else.  
  
And it was the same for Zagreus. Zagreus has never felt this aroused towards anyone else before, even with his old flame. It was like his heart and body wanted what it wanted and that was Thanatos. If it got anyone else, there would be less excitement involved in the festivities.  
  
Thanatos reached behind Zagreus to the shelving, grabbing a bottle that was filled with a clear liquid. From their first encounter together in a sexual instance, he knew what the bottle contained and why it was there in the first place. The prince had to find ways to pleasure himself as well, so of course the oil would come in handy on those occasions. Popping open the bottle, he drizzled some onto two of his fingers, rubbing them together to make sure they were lathered all the way up.  
  
“I wish to prepare you first… To make sure there is no pain, even though I know you can handle it…”  
  
“I have faced death many different times on many separate occasions, but it’s nice to know how much you care about me, Than…” Zagreus softly said, a smile forming on his lips as he spread his legs out nice and wide for Thanatos. “Go on… Prepare me then.”  
  
Thanatos nodded in response, rubbing his two fingers against his entrance gently. Inching in his middle finger, he pushed it all the way inside of Zagreus, breath hitching when he felt the tight heat surrounding his finger. He wiggled it slightly, which elicited a moan from Zagreus’ sweet lips, voice dripping with lust as his head tilted back. It was just a finger, but it seemed like it felt good to Zagreus already. So, Thanatos pressed in a second finger, spreading them out to spread his tight insides out slowly. He couldn’t calm his breathing. It was _hot_ and _tight_ inside Zagreus, his hole barely used, and it was _perfect_.  
  
“Ahh… T-Than, shit…” Zagreus let out shakily, moving a hand down to wrap it around his wrist. It provoked Thanatos into pumping his fingers in and out of his body, continuing to scissor him gently. “That feels _good_ …” But it would be even better if he would be inside of him already. Impatience surely did run through Zagreus, as now that their feelings were matched, all he wanted to do was show his love and affection through sexual satisfaction, as well as in a romantic sense.  
  
Thanatos responded with a grunt, his fingers working their way in and out at a gradual pace. He could barely hold in his need to _fuck_ Zagreus, especially considering he was making such sweet, sweet noises, tempting Thanatos more when he began to wriggle on the bed and curl his toes. Those moans that came from his lips were softer than Thanatos had expected, and while this wasn’t their first, it still was surprising, nonetheless. After moment came and gone, he pulled his fingers out and shifted up, nipping and sucking at Zagreus’ skin to make more marks. His possessiveness was beginning to show the more he marked up Zagreus, but the fact that he was moaning out his name and pleas as he did it fueled him _more_.  
  
“Zagreus… You are being exceptionally loud. Is there any reason for this…?” Thanatos tilted his head to the side, leaning up to press a kiss gently to his neck and then moved up to press another kiss to his cheek. “Not that I mind, but… it’s unexpected.”  
  
“I-I… don’t know what’s come over me, Thanatos. It’s just coming out without me even meaning for it to and I am unable to stop my moans from escaping. Should… Should I be a little quieter?”  
  
“ _No_ , Zag. Don’t ever be quiet. I _love_ them.”  
  
In response to this, Thanatos rubbed the shaft of his cock against Zagreus’ entrance, opening the bottle again to pour some oil over his cock. He then rubbed the oil all over his cock, Zagreus watching while biting down on his bottom lip. He _wanted_ to do that. He wanted to touch Thanatos and make his moan, but he knew it was only for a moment. There was no reason for him to get jealous over a damned _hand_. How ridiculous was that? So, he laid there patiently, making sure his legs were spread so Thanatos had a nice view of what he was about to devour.  
  
“Look at you being so _obedient_ , Zagreus… I love this side of you…” Thanatos whispered, removing his hand to press them against Zagreus’ knees, inching much closer to his body. “Let’s begin, shall we?”  
  
Zagreus’ breath hitched as he nodded in response. He tried to relax his body the best he could, not wanting to make it unbearable for Thanatos. When he felt the tip against his entrance, he couldn’t help but press down on it slightly, letting out a gentle moan when he felt it slip in, only to grunt when it slid back out. This… This man was _teasing_ him. Oh, he was going to get it later. For now, he could only lie there and moan as the other slipped the tip in and out of his body, head tilted back in pleasure as moans erupted from both of their lips. It came to a surprise for Zagreus, though, when he felt Thanatos beginning to slide his cock in _a lot_ faster than he had anticipated.  
  
A choked out moan was let out in the process.  
  
“Oh… _Thanatos_ …” Zagreus whimpered. “ _That feels good_ …”  
  
“I am glad you think so…” Thanatos replied in a grunt, his hips nudged against Zagreus body as the man took _all_ his cock. “Does it hurt?” He asked, in the moment breathless from the tight heat surrounding his cock. He could never get enough of it nor could he ever get over the sensation. It felt like the first time even though it _wasn’t_.  
  
“Only, mm… A little, but it’s nothing I can’t handle… So, I’d advise you to move… before I grow _too_ impatient, Than…”  
  
“Maybe I should make you wait…” Thanatos grinned. “It’s only fair.”  
  
Zagreus gasped. “You. Wouldn’t. _Dare_.”  
  
Thanatos couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, leaning down to press his lips gently to his. He began to move during the kiss, hearing a muffled moan escape Zagreus as his lips parted and his hole clamped down on his cock. It was _suffocating_ , but in the best of ways considering it made Thanatos let out a moan as he slipped his tongue into Zagreus’ mouth. He attacked his tongue, sucking and licking at it as his hips slowly moved. He then pulled away so he could hear more moans escape Zagreus’ lips, wanting to make sure to he saw his face and heard his moans _well_. Zagreus’ cheeks couldn’t help but heat up, his heart beating heavily against his chest when he saw that Thanatos was looking at him intently.  
  
The more time kept on, the louder Zagreus became, and the faster Thanatos pumped his hips. His grip on Zagreus’ knees grew harder as his nails dug into his skin, pushing his knees forward so they were flush against his chest, driving into Zagreus deeper.  
  
“ _Mmm_ , haa…! Oh, _hell_ …” Zagreus pressed the back of his hand against his lips, biting down on the skin as heavy moans and whimpers escaped him. Even _he_ could have the prettiest moans ever despite his physique. His voice during sex embarrassed him fully, but he also wasn’t one to just lie there. He wanted to make sure the both of them got the most pleasure out of the experience, so he rocked his hips against the movements, his moans becoming _even louder_ when they found a pace together.  
  
“ _No_ … Hnn… _Don’t_ hide your moans.” Thanatos growled out, one of his hands moving to grasp both of Zagreus’ hands, pinning them to the bed. He decided to drive his hips harder into the male, pumping a lot faster so he could entice even _louder_ moans out of Zagreus. “I don’t care who hears us… I want to make sure I hear you… as best as I can.”  
  
 _That_ was arousing to Zagreus. His cock twitched in response, a gasp escaping his lips when suddenly he felt himself releasing with a loud cry of pleasure. He hadn’t expected it, but of course it would be a given with Thanatos driving into his body like _that_. When he didn’t stop, it only made his orgasm better, moan after moan escaping his lips as his body shook with pleasure. Thanatos decided to go at his fastest and hardest pace he could manage, grunting and moaning to show the other how pleasurable it was for him. He wanted to make Zagreus cum _again_ , as well as he wanted to fill him up to the brim.  
  
Continuing his harsh pace, fucking into Zagreus as hard as he could manage to, he leaned down to bite and suck at every part of his skin so he could continue his marks from before. He didn’t want a single bit of skin to be without marks. His hips didn’t falter once, and he let his voice out almost as much as Zagreus let them out. He even moved his body so he could pump his hips faster, his hand moving down to grip onto Zagreus’ sticky cock, pumping it slowly as he noticed that his cock was once again hard. It was nice knowing that he had similar stamina to him and a good recovery time, because this was _exactly_ what he wanted.  
  
“Oh… Oh, hell, Zag… You’re _tight_. It’s going to make me cum…” Thanatos whispered, biting at Zagreus’ earlobe, his hot breath hitting his hear. He could feel Zagreus shiver and it only edged him on further.  
  
“Hhhh… Ahhh! Thanatos… You’re going to… To make me cum _again_ …!” Zagreus clenched his fists as he threw his head back, rocking his hips even harder as he fucked up into the male’s fist. His cock was still sensitive even if he was hard again, so it was easy for him to cum again. He only hoped this time he would cum with Thanatos.  
  
“Cum, Zagreus… I _want_ you to, _ngghh_ , cum with me…” Thanatos was almost at his limit, gritting his teeth as he closed one eye.  
  
Zagreus could barely even speak. With his toes curled and his nails digging into the palm of his skin, hips moving along with their movements, he could feel his impending release coming. A _loud_ cry escaped his lips, his back arching when he came once again. Thanatos couldn’t handle it anymore, grunting as he pressed as deep as he could inside of Zagreus and came _hard_. He rocked his hips slowly to ride out his orgasm, pumping him full of cum. When his orgasm ended, he released his hands from Zagreus’ body and rested his arm against the bed, their foreheads together.  
  
“ _H-Hhhh_ , Thanatos…” Zagreus wrapped his arms around his body, pressing his face against his neck. He pressed soft and gentle kisses to the skin, biting and nipping at it slightly so he could give his own marks. “That… _oh, Gods_ , that felt good…”  
  
Thanatos breathed and pressed his lips to the top of Zagreus’ head, running his fingers through his hair slowly. “It felt _amazing_ , better than the first time… Perhaps it’s because our love for each other has deepened from what it had been before…?”  
  
Zagreus’ cheeks flushed a light pink, nodding his head. “I feel… That when two people express their love in such a deep way, the sex is better—no. Everything is better, if I’m being honest…”  
  
Thanatos nuzzled his nose against Zagreus’ cheek and then to his neck. “I want more…” He whispered. “I want to take you all night… I want to take you in every inch of this room so you _remember_ me every time you walk through…” He whispered.  
  
“I won’t stop you…” Zagreus laughed, peppering kisses along his neck. "I will never stop you if that's what you want, Than... Just know that my body is yours and yours is mine to do whatever we please with one another..." He felt good saying it, albeit slightly odd. This concept was foreign to him and yet his lips knew just what to say to Thanatos. He wondered if the man would truly be alright with this in the end.  
  
"Zagreus... You always have a way with words, don't you?" Thanatos softly spoke, a gentle sigh escaping his lips. "Let's go again, then, shall we?"  
  
"Yes..." Zagreus nodded his head. "We shall."


	2. Let's Have a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fun together, it's back to normal for Thanatos and Zagreus. Zagreus goes out searching for him once again during his escape attempts, but to no avail he doesn't come to him at all. So, he tries again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay! I tend to spread out my work and the smut came... after my car accident on the 25th, so bear with me a little bit for I am in pain but had nothing to do but write. ;; Also, I am thinking this is just going to be a short fic of their monogamous life together. I have more ideas for stories that could reach multi-chapters, as well as some AU ideas that come to mind! But no worries! There is still more to come for this fic. c:

“Have fun?”  
  
Zagreus blinked and tilted his head to the side, rubbing the back of his neck with his cheeks slightly flushed. Oh. Megaera was asking such a thing. Did she hear?  
  
“Yes…” Zagreus nodded his head. “I had a lot of fun.”  
  
“I could hear you when I walked past your room. It seemed like you were. I’m happy for you, Zagreus, but try to keep it down next time? I could still hear you from the lounge. _Poor Nyx_ … She had to walk away and speak with your father when she realized her son was in there with you.” Megaera couldn’t help but grin as she teased the male. “But I think she’s happy for Thanatos. He works himself too hard and needs to relax sometimes considering he shares the work.”  
  
Zagreus huffed, nodding his head. “I know… I wanted to talk to him about it, but I don’t know how to approach it. I’m sure I’ll see him when I’m testing the defenses again. Just about to head in, so I suppose I’ll see you out there?”  
  
“ _Hmph_ , perhaps… I only hope my daunting sisters aren’t there to ruin it.”  
  
“We’ll see…”  
  
Zagreus headed toward the chef to hand off his fish from his previous run through, walking past Megaera and toward his room. He couldn’t look Nyx in the eye this time, so he gave her a brief greeting before entering his quarters. The remnants of last night were littered all over the room. The desk was slightly out of place from when Thanatos had made love to him on top of it; his sheets were wrinkled and had the remnants of cum and oil on top of it… There were also other things to remind him of the night they shared together, sadly cut short when the male had to leave after their snuggle session—when finally, they calmed down. It was disappointing to say the least, but of course the man had places to be and things to do no matter how bad Zagreus just wished for him to take a moment to just _breathe_. Perhaps he would see him on his way up to see his father and beat him once again? He only hoped…  
  
Zagreus picked the trusty spear _Varatha_ to trek through this journey this time, fixing up the Heat gauge on his Pact of Punishment. Once everything was settled and done, giving a few smacks to Skelly before he left, he headed out and touched down onto the ground to begin the chamber. The first God he got was Dionysus, having a little chat with him beforehand and then moving on once he picked the perfect boon out. He only hoped that Thanatos would show up and he could talk to him before he disappeared (and maybe even give him hell for making him feel sore today). Each chamber he cleared, the more he was disappointed in the fact that he didn’t see the man. It felt like it took forever to reach the top, fighting his father once again but this time with his thoughts elsewhere. Did he beat him? Yes. Was he happy about it? No. Seeing Thanatos was the one thing he wanted, and he didn’t get it that time… Perhaps because of the choices he decidedly makes on his way up which didn’t allow him to run into Thanatos.  
  
Pouting his way through the main hall, he passed by his father and waved him off, heading to Achilles to have a chat with him for a moment. He had run into Patroclus once again, but unfortunately there wasn’t much conversation to be had after he had mentioned his lost love. He then rushed over to the balcony, huffing when he noticed that Thanatos wasn’t there as well. That bastard… Where had he gone? This wasn’t the first time, of course, that he hasn’t come across Thanatos, but it was a little more heartbreaking this time since all he wanted to have around him was Thanatos.  
  
So… He tried going out again. He spoke to whomever he needed to speak to on the way out, once again _avoiding_ Nyx because he felt so ashamed that he had done such things with her outside of room and began his journey once again through the chambers. He was going to give Thanatos a mouthful when he saw him for not appearing before him and helping him out like he usually did. Taking Varatha once again, he went down and tried to quickly get through the chambers to see if he could see Thanatos this time. He wanted to hear that familiar chime once again, it always bringing joy to his heart despite him having mocked it—lovingly—before.  
  
When finally, he heard the chime, he let out an exhausted sigh and crossed his arms when Thanatos appeared before him.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Thanatos raised a brow, confused by the other’s stance. “You seem… Mad.”  
  
“We’ll discuss it in a moment. I want to beat you again like I always do…”  
  
“ _Haaa_ … Okay,” Thanatos chuckled. _He is mad_.  
  
Zagreus went all out. He didn’t want Thanatos to get very many enemies this time, trying to limit it down to two or three for Thanatos. He was mad that he didn’t appear before him when he wanted him there with him. He knew the other was busy, but he couldn’t help but be a little selfish in that regard, surely. When the fight was over, he got the reward he deserved and walked up to Thanatos to get his other reward. His arms were then again crossed, staring at the male with a small pout on his lips.  
  
“Now, why are you mad?” Thanatos asked, setting his feet down on the ground. “I have done nothing wrong to deserve such a pout from your lips, Zag.”  
  
“I’m mad because you weren’t around during my first run. I wanted to see you badly… You got out of there so fast after our… night together? I suppose I could call it whatever time of day I wish…” Zagreus sighed, moving closer to wrap his arms around Thanatos’ neck. “I never wanted you to leave, I hope you know that. I was extremely disappointed to learn that you had to leave, though.”  
  
“So… You are mad because I did not help you in your previous run through?” Thanatos hummed, running his fingers through the male’s hair. “I never expected you to be angry that I did not appear in front of you, Zag.” He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You have to get going and so do I, but how about I make it up to you? Let’s have a… date, as mortals call it, in the garden by your room? You can supply the nectar, and I can make us… Food?”  
  
Zagreus blinked in surprise. This was unusual for Thanatos. “A date fit for the mortals. How interesting. Then… I would love to do such a thing with you. How about after this? Is this what they call a picnic? Maybe then I can forgive you for not coming around when I wanted you to be around.”  
  
“Fine, fine. Maybe then you can forgive me. I shall see you soon, then?” Thanatos pulled away slowly. “Don’t stay mad at me for too long, Zagreus. I will make sure to please you and make you happy with me. I am sure you can forgive me for being a little busier than usual.”  
  
“I’ll think about it. See you soon, Than,” Zagreus hummed. “Have to slay more foes and beat my father again, hopefully. I am on a bit of a deadline, too.”  
  
Thanatos nodded in reply, soon enough disappearing in a puff of smoke. Zagreus was a little disappointed that their conversation had to be cut so short, but he pressed on and made sure he had two bottles of nectar by the end of his run. When he was finished, he rushed around to talk to his father as well as his mother, his heart racing as he thought of what Thanatos had in stored for him. When he saw him first in the garden, it came as a surprise that the other was quicker than he. Perhaps he already finished what he needed to do and had another God help him out with the rest of his work. Did Zagreus feel a bit bad that he was taking off work to spend time with him? Yes. But Thanatos needed to learn how to relax sometimes. He’s always devoted to his work.  
  
“Zagreus, you made it,” Thanatos smiled. “Come. Sit. I laid out a blanket for us to sit upon. Close the door behind you while you’re at it. I got the okay from your mother and father.”   
  
Zagreus raised a brow in response to this but did so anyways. He closed the large doors behind him and walked toward the blanket to seat himself right next to Thanatos. “What have you made for us to taste?”  
  
Thanatos got out the items from the little basket he had and laid them on the blanket. “I quickly whipped up some sandwiches for us to enjoy, courtesy of your mother who had the ingredients for when she was on the surface. I have to say, these look delectable.”  
  
“Did mom help you with these?” Zagreus asked, a grin appearing on his face.  
  
“Maybe… Yes.” Thanatos huffed. “Eat up. Did you bring the nectar?”  
  
“I do have nectar, yes,” Zagreus sat them down in front of him. “I could also get us a bottle of Ambrosia instead if you would like that? I have plenty of bottles of that stuff.”  
  
“For now, Nectar will do. I feel like Ambrosia should be for a big occasion for the two of us, don’t you think?” Thanatos popped open one of the bottles and poured the contents into the chalices next to the basket. He then handed Zagreus a chalice, taking a sip from his own once Zagreus took the chalice in his hands. “Let’s eat up and enjoy this little date, shall we? I have something planned for us afterwards.”  
  
Zagreus had a feeling he knew what he was planning, but he didn’t say anything on it. Instead, he nodded his head in response and grabbed one of the neatly cut sandwiches. He took a bite into it and immediately began to devour the thing. It had different spices and meats that he didn’t ever think to try before, everything of a fresh variety. He took the second half of his sandwich and enjoyed it to the fullest as he sipped at the nectar quietly.  
  
“Mm… Than… I want to ask you something. Why do you devote yourself to your work so often?” Zagreus glanced up to him. “I feel like you devote yourself too much to your work when you can take a break since you have others helping you out in the end.”   
  
Thanatos thought for a moment of what he could say about this. Perhaps there was something in the way of him relaxing, but his job was his focus of his life. While he could hand off the work to others, it didn’t make sense to when he had all the time in the world to do what he had to do. Thinking on Zagreus’ words, he couldn’t help but sigh and gently grab his hand. “Well… I feel like my work should only be done by me apart from those who are willing to help. I have all this time on my hands to do as I please, so might as well do the work that I should do during the downtime I could have. I admit, I value my work more than my own sanity, but I don’t feel the need to do leisure things when I could devote it all to work.”  
  
Zagreus couldn’t help but laugh at his answer, shaking his head slightly. It was soft laughter, squeezing Thanatos’ hand shortly after. “Well, relax a little bit. Now that you have me to spend your time with, you should take some time and relax, letting others do some of the work for you. I know that might seem impossible for you to do, but I want you to know that it can be done. So many people are willing to help you with your work if you simply just ask, and surely, they will understand when they realize that we are together. Now… I wish there were more that we could do, so at some point you might want to get out there and do some work, but other than that you should learn to relax.”  
  
Zagreus couldn’t help but… sigh. He wanted to get out of here and head to Mount Olympus if he could, but there was so no way out of here at this rate. Where would he go if he did get out? What if he didn’t want to be with the others on the Mountain and live his life out somewhere else in peace and away from family? There were so many different things he could do if he did get that spare time on the surface, but he just didn’t know what and where.  
  
“I understand what you mean, Zag. It’s not simple, but I’ll try,” Thanatos sighed himself. “I will try for you if it makes you happy. Now, let’s enjoy the food together and let’s not talk about such things anymore, okay? I would rather us be happy than get into an argument over such trivial things…”  
  
Zagreus couldn’t help but grin. “So… You think we would fight on it, huh? Because I was just simply wondering and would never start an argument for something that doesn’t matter too much. You have my word.”  
  
Thanatos moved his hand to ruffle up Zagreus’ hair, trying to show a little bit more of affection toward the male. It was kind that Zagreus cared so much for him and wanted to show that he cared, but he would rather them relax in the moment (unusual for Thanatos, of course). Zagreus complied with Thanatos’ request and continued to nibble on the sandwiches, savoring the flavor of the delicacies. When they both finished with the food, Zagreus decided to lay down on the blanket, hoping that Thanatos would follow in his steps. Thanatos took the hint and moved the basket off to the side, their Nectar bottle now empty so it was easily pushed off to the side. Zagreus couldn’t help but move closer, glancing toward Thanatos with radiant smile appearing on his face.  
  
That’s when Thanatos nudged him to lift his head so he could hook his arm underneath his neck, pressing Zagreus close to his body. Has he ever done something like this before? No. Affection didn’t come easy for Thanatos, making it impossible to know what to do and when to do it, but he had taken some lessons from a few select people once their relationship began (not too long ago, of course). He wanted to hold Zagreus close to his body, especially considering he was warm compared to his cool body. Zagreus enjoyed heating Thanatos up. It was nice to press his head against his chest, being held close by the one he was madly in love with. He had been in love with Thanatos for a long time, but it had taken him a long time to realize it. Now that he knew, everything felt better and whatever they did was better to him.   
  
“Fine… I forgive you for not appearing before me in my first run…” Zagreus whispered. He then moved to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, staring at him intently. “I understand you must have been busy, but please know that I wish to see you whenever I can… Okay?”  
  
“I’ll try, Zag. I’ll always try for you. It’ll be hard for me to do, but trying is all I can do when it comes to that… You also have to find me if that makes sense.”  
  
Zagreus huffed and nodded his head. True. That did make sense when Thanatos mentioned it. His path determined whether Thanatos was able to show up in the first place. If he picked a mini boss, he wouldn’t be able to see him. If he picked a hard room, he wouldn’t be able to see him as well. Zagreus did want to see Thanatos whenever he could, but if it wasn’t meant to be then it wasn’t meant to be. Most of the time, he didn’t need the help, but it was certainly appreciated it.  
  
“Mm… I hope I’m warming you up…?” Zagreus asked, shifting onto his side so he could stare down toward Thanatos. “I’ve never seen this side of you before… It’s alarming but at the same time… I like it. I like it a lot. I want to see those changes within us. I want to see us grow together and flourish into this… good couple, to the point we can feel like we can do anything.”   
  
Thanatos grinned, moving his hand to run his fingers through Zagreus’ hair. “I am trying to change how I act slowly. I was cold to you in the past and I can’t help but feel a bit guilty about it… You are warming me up though.” He then leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Zagreus’ lips, fingers still combing their way through his hair gently. He pulled his hand away to rest it on Zagreus’ back, pressing him closer to his body as he deepened the kiss.  
  
It came as a surprise to Zagreus when he felt the other kissing him in such a way, but perhaps it was the liquid courage they drank together. Zagreus couldn’t help but let out a gentle moan, his hands pressed against his chest as he rubbed it slowly. The kiss turned more intense as the other began to nip at his bottom lip, causing Zagreus to part his lips with a gentle gasp, feeling Thanatos’ tongue slip inside. Zagreus had to pull away to catch his breath, his eyes glazed over with lust as his cheeks flushed from the heat.  
  
“Ah… Than, we… We are in a public space even though the door is closed… What has you so confident suddenly?”  
  
“You… And some tips from Meg,” Thanatos replied, bluntly. “She has helped me a lot and has helped me with my confidence, especially since every time I see you, I wish to devour you…” He then bumped their foreheads together, eyes staring deeply into Zagreus’. “Is that… Too much for you? Usually, I am dark and brooding—or so I’ve heard—so I am trying to change myself slightly to suit any tastes you may have.”  
  
“Hey— You… Don’t have to do that. Be yourself. Never change who you are as a person, okay?” Zagreus glared at him. “Why would you think I want you to change ever? I never want you to change because I love you for who you are, Than…”  
  
“I…” Thanatos glanced off to the side. “I appreciate that from you…” He whispered. “I really do. It makes me happy to hear that you would never want me to change. I only choose to change myself slightly.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Zagreus’ forehead. “I want to do this with you, Zag…”  
  
Zagreus couldn’t help but let out a loud sigh. This man… He didn’t respond, deciding to simply kiss him instead. He slowly moved to mount Thanatos with their lips connected. Thanatos moved his hands to place them onto Zagreus’ shoulders so he could push down the clothing on his one side. He pulled away slowly so he could pepper kisses along his cheek and then his neck, nipping at the skin on his collarbone. He wanted to mark Zagreus once again. This type of affection was something Thanatos was not used to, but he was trying to grow accustomed to it considering he wanted to touch Zagreus as much as he possibly could.  
  
“Haaa…” Zagreus breathed out shakily, tilting his head back slightly as he felt the other continue to nip and mark at his skin. “More…”   
  
Thanatos couldn’t help but shiver in response, moving his hands to try and take off articles of clothing. He wanted them all off, but he couldn’t manage it in their position. So, he helped their situation by at least pushing down the tights the other had on, having easier access to his lower half this way. He then leaned up to press kisses to his cheek and neck, nipping more at his skin. He wanted to make sure every inch of it was covered.  
  
“You want… to do it in this position?” Zagreus tilted his head to the side, leaning back so he could press his hands against his chest. “Because… We can.”  
  
Thanatos nodded his head. “Let’s try it.”  
  
Zagreus huffed, running his fingers through his hair as he shifted his hips to press the tip of Thanatos’ cock against his entrance. He wiggled slightly, puffing out his cheeks when he realized they didn’t have any oil lying around. He glanced inside of the basket Thanatos had grabbed and raised a brow toward Thanatos.  
  
“Why… do you have a bottle of oil in here, Than?” Zagreus then couldn’t help but grin. “Were you planning this?”   
  
“Perhaps…” Thanatos huffed. “Take it out. I don’t want… I don’t want you to hurt yourself because of me.”  
  
Zagreus nodded his head, taking out the bottle of oil. He slicked up Thanatos’ cock that stood perfectly at attention. He then moved his fingers to spread himself out slowly, staring down at the male with that little grin still placed on his lips. He then leaned down so he could place a kiss to his forehead, breathing heavy as he slipped his fingers slowly out of his entrance. Positioning himself once again, he slipped the tip in and out of his entrance, letting out breathy moans of pleasure as he tilted his head back. He then began to slowly slide himself down onto his cock, letting it slide in halfway only to slide himself back.  
  
“Haa… Than…” Zagreus continued this repetitive movement, inching himself down little bit by little bit, wanting to sink further down the male’s cock. Moan after moan left his lips as his back arched and took the other all the way inside of his body. His body was beginning to shake the more pleasure he felt, rocking his hips back and forth so Thanatos’ cock could hit at all his walls. He then positioned himself at a bit of angle, gasping when he slammed back down into his own prostate. “Fuuck…”  
  
Thanatos pressed his hands against Zagreus’ hips, digging his fingers slightly in as he began to buck his hips up into his pleasure spot. Zagreus felt helpless with Thanatos driving up into his prostate in such a way, legs shaking as he could barely keep himself up on his knees. He moved his hands to place them on the ground, rocking his hips harder as he pressed his face against his shoulder. His toes were curling, and his body began to shake harder, his entrance squeezing Thanatos’ cock as he tightened around him. Zagreus moved one of his hands so he could begin to stroke his cock, wanting to feel more pleasure so he could really get there to his completion.  
  
Thanatos saw this and huffed. He decided to flip their positions, pulling out briefly to take off the other’s clothing fully. He then pinned Zagreus to the ground as he slammed their lips together, pressing himself back into his needy hole. He was being a little too loud for comfort, especially considering they were still out in a somewhat public area. He began to drive his hips into Zagreus, slamming every inch inside of his body as his tongue made its way into Zagreus’ mouth, sliding his own tongue against his. His grip on Zagreus’ wrists tightened as he could feel his own release nearing. He then pulled his head back, staring down into Zagreus’ eyes as his breath hitched.  
  
“I want you to cum by my own cock…” Thanatos whispered. “I can already tell you’re close… but be a little quieter, Zag…”  
  
Zagreus grunted softly and knocked his head back, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to calm down his noises. He didn’t want his father or mother overhearing them. So, he wanted to do as the other wished, his cock twitching with each deep thrust into his body. He then let out a gentle gasp, nails digging into the palms of his own hands, his body shaking harder as he rocked his own hips to the movements.  
  
“Ah, Zagreus— I’m…”  
  
Zagreus breathed shakily and nodded his head, pressing down once more onto the male’s cock before finally releasing all over his chest as his back arched even higher. Thanatos grunted once again, pressing is hips flush against Zagreus’ body as he released himself deep into Zagreus. He slowly moved his hips to ride out his own orgasm, pressing his face against Zagreus’ neck as he relaxed his body. He released his hold on Zagreus, pressing his arms against the ground as he closed his eyes to take deep breaths, relaxing his tensed body up.   
  
Zagreus wrapped his arms slowly around Thanatos’ neck, nuzzling his nose against his neck. He then pressed soft kisses to it, closing his eyes as he relaxed. “How lovely… I didn’t think you would be the one to plan such a thing…” He whispered against his ear. “It’s… Quite interesting, I must say. I do like seeing you like this… Especially since you’re usually so different.”  
  
Thanatos scoffed at the other’s comment, flicking his forehead. “Stop your teasing… I’m only like this with you.”  
  
Zagreus grinned. “Good.”  
  


* * *

  
Cleaning up the area, Zagreus helped with putting the garbage in the basket as well as making sure there was nothing left of their activities. He then glanced over to Thanatos, huffing slightly when he realized it looked like he was getting ready to leave. Grabbing his arm, he shook his head quickly. “Don’t go. Not yet.”  
  
Thanatos sighed. He knew he needed to leave since there were things to do, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist Zagreus at this point. “What would you like for me to do? I am sure I can spare some time…”  
  
Zagreus said nothing. Instead, he decided to show the male what he wanted to do. Guiding him to his bed chambers, he headed to the bed and wriggled himself underneath the covers. “Come here and cuddle me for a little bit. I would like to relax…”  
  
This was unusual for Zagreus, but he did wish for the other to relax for a moment (even he needed to relax, considering all he does was test the security of the Underworld). He needed some excitement his life, wanting to stop living in his work and devote himself to something else at some point. He hoped the other wouldn’t refuse, knowing damn well that he could at any moment.   
  
Thanatos moved into the bed as well, wrapping his arms around Zagreus slowly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He stayed quiet for the moment, his fingers raking their way through the male’s hair, trying to pepper him with nothing but kisses. He could tell that Zagreus felt content with the situation, but he couldn’t help but let his own mind wander with the thoughts of his work. Of course, the humans could wait since their doom was impending already, but there were other things that needed to be taken care of in his line of work. He knew Zagreus understood, but he just couldn’t help but think. He wanted to understand where Zagreus was coming from when it came to him relaxing, but he wished he didn’t bring it up sometimes. There was no need to bring that up, though. He didn’t want to have a little fight with him considering they were having such a good time together.   
  
“Listen…” Zagreus hummed. “I can feel how tense you are, so just listen for a moment… I know, you have your work to do—so do I. I just want you to take a moment, longer than simply an hour, to just relax and think for yourself for once. When all you do is live in your work, it’s unfair to yourself since there is so much you could be doing. I hope one day I can get out of here and spend time with my family on Mount Olympus and meet and even understand humans, but I will always come back here for my work. I want to live while also doing what I must. You never get to live. Either you’re helping me or you’re doing your work and I just… I just care about you, okay?”  
  
Thanatos sighed, ruffling up Zagreus’ hair. “I appreciate the sentiment…” He whispered. “I appreciate you caring as well as being understanding of the situation. I will try my best to relax a little more for you, but I also want you to understand that it’s a little hard for me to relax in the way you want me to. I simply can’t take a day off like you can…”  
  
Zagreus wish he could relieve some of the work off him, but he knew there was no way that he could. Instead, he leaned up to press a kiss against his cheek, smiling big. “Fine. I will try to be a little more understanding in this situation, but I do want you to try—at least try—for me. Okay? Is that a deal?”   
  
“Deal,” Thanatos pressed his lips against Zagreus’ lips, gently gripping onto his hair. He then pulled away slowly, nudging their noses together. “I will try for you… Just like how I will try to change my mannerisms in some sort of way. I know that isn’t a problem to you, but I feel the need to at least try and speak a little better in situations and hear you out when you wish to talk to me.”  
  
it was very much so appreciated by Zagreus that Thanatos was willing to do such a thing for him even without him asking. He didn’t care much for how the male spoke and how he acted, but it would be helpful if they could talk even if it were just for a minute. Like this. It was nice that Thanatos, even busy with work, that he was able to lay with him and relax. Even if this was just for a short amount of time, this was what he wanted from Thanatos. Little bit by little bit they could slowly learn off each other. So, he appreciated the moment they have together and took the time to appreciate it.  
  
They snuggled up against once another for a short amount of time—thirty minutes, approximately. Once those thirty minutes were over, Thanatos did have to leave since his work couldn’t be kept from him for too long. Zagreus didn’t whine or pout of this, considering that would be uncharacteristic of him, so he simply said his goodbyes to the male and sent him off with a kiss. Now unknowing of what to do, Zagreus decided to begin another escape attempt that would prove that the system still needed to be updated, continuously. The system was outdated, and he would continuously find the reasons as to why they were outdated.   
  
But Zagreus couldn’t help but think of Thanatos the entire time he was getting hurt whilst hurting enemies. He just only hoped he didn’t work himself too hard. He knew that there was nothing to really do aside from work and more work. Surely, with the war raging on the surface, Thanatos had a lot of work to do, but he usually handled peaceful deaths so it shouldn’t be too stressful (or he hoped). Still, he couldn’t help but worry the more he thought about it. Yes, he was immortal, but he still had a mind that could become tired if he worked too much… right?  
  
 _Ah… I’m thinking too hard…_  
  
Shaking it off, Zagreus focused on the work he had ahead of him. Surely, he would see Thanatos again soon and there would be nothing to worry about. Everything would be fine and they could go on doing as they pleased with one another.


	3. Lustful Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos decides to seek revenge when Zagreus calls him cute, and it ends perfectly fine for Zagreus (in his mind, anyways).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the end notes for a special surprise!! This chapter was SUPPOSED to be chapter four, but I moved it to three for a special reason huhu. Sorry for the late postings on all my fics! I'm a VTuber on Twitch and I have been streaming a lot to reach my sub goal ;w;

If Zagreus knew one thing that got to Thanatos, it was when he called him cute. Deciding to tease the man after their encounter in Elysium, he wanted to tease him while they were at the balcony—decorated with the furniture he got for Thanatos. Wrapping his arms around Thanatos from behind, he nuzzled his nose into the male’s back and held onto him tightly.  
  
“Thanatos…” Zagreus smiled. “You smell nice as always. Thank you for helping me out there. It’s always _cute_ when you come and save the day by giving me a heart with our little competition.” While it did sometimes cause Zagreus more pain, in the end it was proven to be helpful.  
  
“Cute? Zagreus, you know I don’t like being called such ridiculous things. If you are calling someone cute, it should be yourself.”  
  
“But…” Zagreus moved beside the male, pouting slightly. “Thanatos, you _are_ the one who’s cute here. I can’t deny that I am cute, of course, but you need to stop denying that you’re cute.”  
  
“Zagreus…” Thanatos huffed. “Stop calling me cute, or you’ll regret it.”  
  
“Mmm… I’ll think about it, maybe… Cutie.”  
  
That was it. He did warn Zagreus that he might regret it… He was sick of Zagreus tormenting him by calling him cute, deciding to prove his point that the one cute here was Zagreus and not him—because he did say that he would regret it, and he will show him why. Something in him snapped, and he decided to press Zagreus against the balcony railing, pressing his own front against Zagreus’ backside.  
  
“Zagreus... Perhaps it would be in your best interest to stop calling me cute for now. Don't you think?” Thanatos pressed himself even harder against his backside, grinding gently.  
  
“T-Thanatos...!” Zagreus widened his eyes in shock at the sudden behavior, glancing behind him with flushed cheeks. “What if... someone sees us? Achilles is right there...”  
  
Thanatos hummed in reply. "You should have thought of that sooner, Zag."  
  
Thanatos shifted clothing out of the way, pushing down part of his own clothing to take out his cock—already hard, to no one's surprise—and he pressed it against Zagreus' bare backside once he had slipped down his tights. Zagreus let out a shaky moan in response to this, biting down on his bottom lip as he pressed back against Thanatos' cock.  
  
Thanatos couldn't help but tease Zagreus even further. Did he feel nervous at where they were? Yes. His body was heating up for that exact reason, though, as he slowly rubbed his cock against Zagreus' ass. He moved one hand to suck on two of his own fingers, lubing them up with his own saliva. He wouldn't want to cause Zagreus pain even though he deserved to be punished. He slid the fingers inside of Zagreus slowly, spreading them out in a scissoring motion. He could feel Zagreus tensing up from the motion, but then ease into it as he pressed back into the movement of Thanatos' fingers.  
  
"T-Than... This... Is unlike you."  
  
Thanatos flinched when the male spoke, pressing his hand gently against his mouth. "Quiet..." He leaned down to whispered into his ear, slowly taking his fingers out his body. "You have to keep quiet or someone will hear, Zag. We don't want that, correct?"  
  
Zagreus nodded his head with a whimper escaping his lips, rocking back against Thanatos' unmoving cock, begging with his body for Thanatos to enter him. Thanatos obliged by pressing the large tip against his entrance, pushing it in and out repeatedly. Pressing his cock in further, he groaned in response at the tight heat he felt. Zagreus let a moan slip past his lips against Thanatos' hand, pressing back once again so he could feel more inches enter him. He wanted all his thick cock deep inside his body. He wanted to feel completely full and wanted to feel Thanatos pound into him hard.  
  
Was it really a punishment being fucked publicly like this when Thanatos gifted him with his large cock? Absolutely not. He felt more aroused with it being like this, knowing damn well that they could be caught at any moment by anyone around here. It was exciting.  
  
Thanatos began to slowly move in and out of Zagreus, his cock going in halfway every time. He didn't want to overwhelm Zagreus all at once with it, but with Zagreus pushing back on him he could barely help himself.  
  
"Zag... Relax..." Thanatos grunted. "I won't be able to fit the entire thing if you don't relax..."  
  
Zagreus groaned in reply, letting out a loud moan as he pressed back against the male's cock to force more into him. He widened his eyes when he realized how loud he might have been, causing Thanatos to panic slightly in response and widen his eyes. He clenched the hand around Zagreus' mouth a little tighter, before then slipping two fingers into his mouth. When Zagreus finally did relax, he was able to force the rest of his cock deep within Zagreus, a soft moan escaping his own lips. He began to rock his hips harder, pressing in as deep as he can force himself to go.  
  
Zagreus tilted his head back the faster Thanatos pumped into him, sucking gently on his fingers as he quietly moaned around them. Drool slid down the corner of his mouth the more he sucked and lapped at his fingers, rocking his hips back and forth, meeting Thanatos' hips. It felt amazing to be fucked into like this, but he wanted to be fucked harder; faster. He didn't want the other to have any mercy on him as he deserved it for calling Thanatos cute (even though he was considerably cute at times).  
  
Thanatos leaned down and pressed his face gently against Zagreus' neck as he pumped his hips faster, slamming roughly into Zagreus with each thrust. His nails dug into his bare hips as his teeth sunk into the bare flesh of his neck, trying to stop his own moans from escaping loud.  
  
"Tha-Than... Nghh... Gonna cum, haa... Right there..." Zagreus gasped when Thanatos shoved his fingers back into his mouth, to his surprise. It caused his cock to twitch, leaning down to stroke himself off in time with Thanatos' hips.

"Haaa... Cum," Thanatos grunted, his hips moving as fast as they could with his position. He could feel his own release coming along, barely holding it in at this point. "Ah,"  
  
Finally unable to keep it in, Thanatos forced himself back in all the way, filling Zagreus up with his hot release. He pumped his hips slowly, feeling Zagreus twitch as his own release came. He noticed that Zagreus had released into his own hand, so he decided to pick his hand up by the wrist and lick it off slowly by each finger, sucking gently on each finger. When he was done, he could see Zagreus staring at him—angered and flustered, of course.  
  
"What the hell, Thanatos..." Zagreus groaned, nudging him to get off. "I... Never thought you'd do such a thing. It's cute."  
  
Thanatos groaned. "You never learn..." He placed gentle kisses to the mark on Zagreus' neck, running his fingers through his hair gently. “Ah, you’re now a mess down there… Won't it…?”

“Agh…” Zagreus tilted his head forward and wiggled slightly. When finally, Thanatos pulled out, he was quick to pull up his rights, shifting his clothing back in place. “Blood and darkness, Thanatos… What had gotten into you?”

“You. Your bratty side doesn’t help,” Thanatos mentioned. “Let's go get you cleaned up, yes?”

Zagreus tilted his head to the side. “But where would we go? Could you even take me anywhere?”

Thanatos pulled Zagreus close to his body in response, nodding his head. Without saying much, he teleported them the best destination there was for “cleaning up.” Zagreus blinked when he was suddenly in a new area, realizing where they were. Oh. His eyes widened in surprise as he gazed up toward Thanatos, cheeks slightly flushed when he noticed that there were shades about.

“Here?”

“I'll dismiss the shades, no worries,” Thanatos mentioned. He walked off so he could dismiss the shades, although he figured Zagreus would have little problems with them about. Once they were all gone, he walked back toward Zagreus and placed his hands against his shoulders. “Undress, love.”

Zagreus began to strip in front of Thanatos, staring at the four pools of water that surrounded the area. Surely, they were kept clean by some sort of magic, so he had nothing to worry about. Once he was fully undressed, he watched as Thanatos was stripping off the final bits of clothing he had on his body. He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched him, deciding to look away and walk toward the water. He slowly dipped himself into the water, sighing as he felt his muscles slowly relax. He watched as Thanatos slowly moved in beside him.

“This is nice. The water is the perfect temperature for relaxing in it,” Thanatos mentioned, tilting his head back as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Is it weird being here without your weapon?”

“Very,” Zagreus mentioned. “It’s… Nice, being able to relax and all. I like going through and testing the system, but at the same time it’s hard work and repetitive. I make it different every time with the pact of punishment, though, so that's something at least.”

Thanatos slowly wrapped his arm around Zagreus, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I'm glad I can spend even this much time with you. I have… others helping me with the workload. I've decided to listen to you, as you are my love, after all.”

“Cheesy… You are cheesy, and I never knew.”

Thanatos rolled his eyes, pouring some water over Zagreus’ hair gently. He did the same with his own, placing tiny kisses to different parts of his neck and face. He was trying to show Zagreus as much affection as he could, wanting to make sure he knew how much he loved spending his time with him. Zagreus _loved_ it. His heart pounding faster against his chest as the male showed him an enormous amount of affection.

“Than…” Zagreus grumbled. “Do you have anterior motives, here? Is that why you’ve brought me here, dismissing all shades?”

Thanatos chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Perhaps… I got a good share of you back there, but maybe I want more?”

“Nothing wrong with that, I suppose…” Zagreus mumbled, leaning up to press his lips against his. The kiss was soft and tender, his fingers threading through Thanatos’ soft locks as he pressed himself a little closer. Soon enough, he found himself in Thanatos lap, feeling his hands place onto his hips. When he pulled away, he gazed into his eyes that were glazed over with his own lust. “You would think we were two newlyweds with how much affection and sexual interactions we are having…”

“And there is nothing wrong with that either, love. I… Have never done something like this with anyone other than you, and to be honest… It makes me happy that it is with you and no one else. This side of me that I have never experienced is something I want to continue to explore.”

Zagreus pressed down against Thanatos, grinding his hips against his. His fingers gently gripped Thanatos’ hair as moans slipped past his lips, tilting his head back as he moved his hips harder. Thanatos grunted in response, nails digging into the skin on Zagreus’ hips. He moved his hips up harder against Zagreus’ movements, leaning forward to dig his teeth into the skin on his neck. Zagreus cried out loudly in response, body beginning to tremble as he gripped harder on Thanatos’ hair. He then leaned down to press his lips against the male’s chin, breathing hot and heavy against his skin.

“Ah, hell…” Thanatos whispered, lifting Zagreus up from where he sat to place him on the edge of the pool, turning around and hovering over him. “I can't help it any longer, Zagreus…” He whispered. “I want to fill you more with my release. I want to make you as full as possible, making it so you are barely able to walk later on.”

“Ngh…” Zagreus moaned, arching back as his curled his toes slightly. “Hnnn, do it… _Please_.”

Thanatos pressed the tip of his aching cock against Zagreus’ entrance. He decided to tease once again, slipping the tip in and out of Zagreus to entice moans out of him. It worked, Zagreus squirming around, trying to press down on Thanatos’ cock due to his impatience.

“Come on… Than, what are you doing? You're… Mm…”

“I'm what, Zag? Tell me.”

“You’re such a tease…” Zagreus moaned. “Just… Ah—!”  
  
Zagreus widened his eyes in surprise when he felt the other suddenly shove all his cock deep into his slicked hole, causing him to arch his back as high as it could go. He was going to _end_ Thanatos for this, because being nearly brought to _release_ just because of his teasing and then his rushed entry? Oh, God, he wanted to kill him—if that was even possible. His insides clenched slightly around Thanatos’ large cock, Thanatos gritting his teeth in response to this. It felt good to feel Zagreus tight around his pulsating cock, but he wasn’t going to have mercy on him this time. He wanted to hear Zagreus moan for him, unlike before where he had to be quiet as a mouse.  
  
So, he moved. Thanatos was slow with his motions, but each time he pulled out, he pushed all his cock back into Zagreus with ease. Zagreus let out loud moans in response, gripping onto his own hair as he wrapped his legs around Thanatos’ waist, toes curling from the pleasure. Thanatos gripped Zagreus’ hips, grip bruising his soft skin as he pumped his cock into his body _deeply_. He wanted Zagreus to feel every inch of his cock as he ravishes him, his speed increasing the more he fucked into him.  
  
“Haaa… Mmm… Ah, hell…” Zagreus moaned, gazing up toward Thanatos as he reached his arms up for him. When Thanatos leaned forward, he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning forward to press his lips firmly against his lips. The kiss was sloppy as Thanatos thrusted his hips, hearing _squishing_ noises from the cum that was in him before. He was wet and sloppy inside, a sex he would never think to have with Thanatos before.  
  
But Gods, did it feel amazing to Zagreus.  
  
Zagreus felt Thanatos beginning to pump harder and faster, enticing more moans to escape Zagreus loudly as the pleasure increased. Thanatos knew what spots to hit deep inside of Zagreus, and he was abusing that spot to drive Zagreus crazy. Zagreus wanted to give Thanatos exactly what he wanted, so he allowed is moans to leave his lips, echoing throughout the large room. It was music to both of their ears, uncaring if anyone heard or even spied on them at this point. Zagreus wanted to be seen or heard—he wanted _everyone_ to know that Thanatos was only his and he was only Thanatos’ lover.  
  
“Ahh, Than…! Thanatos…!” Zagreus cried softly, pressing his face against his neck as their lips detached properly. “Oh, Gods, you’re going to… Make me cum…!”  
  
Thanatos grinned in response to this—uncharacteristically so, but Zagreus did bring out the different sides of him that he kept contained. He decided to go full force, using all his strength as his hips rapidly moved. He moved a hand down to grip Zagreus’ cock, stroking it in tune with his thrusts. It drove Zagreus to his release sooner than he had anticipated, a loud cry escaping his lips when he came all over Thanatos’ hand and his chest. Thanatos only continued to pump his cock into Zagreus, wanting to overstimulate him with the pleasure.  
  
So, he decided to flip the position. He had Zagreus on his side now, legs wide open as he pressed his cock deep inside of Zagreus once again, holding tightly onto his leg. He decided to leave his marks on the skin of his legs, watching as Zagreus trembled and squirmed from the pleasure. It felt _good_ for both, and Zagreus felt like he could easily cum with him being spread out wide like this. Zagreus didn’t know that Thanatos had it in him to fuck him in such a _delicious_ way. Zagreus wanted to see more of Thanatos’ naughtier sides, knowing the man was cold in certain ways because that was simply his personality. He loved seeing the difference.  
  
Thanatos new he wouldn’t be able to press on for much longer with Zagreus this tight, but he kept pumping his cock deep into his body as his nails scraped down his leg and down to his thigh so he could hold it tightly. Zagreus’ body moved in time with the thrusts, hair a tousled mess as he had to grip onto _something_ , which it was his hair at this point. Thanatos was too far for him to cling onto him as he drove him _crazy_ like this.  
  
“Ah, damn,” Thanatos grunted, pressing into Zagreus as deep as he could as he felt his release oncoming. He began to pump the male full of more cum, hips slowly moving as he rode out his orgasm and watched as Zagreus twitched from his now _second_ orgasm in this session, but third overall. He wanted to see _more_.  
  
So, after a moments rest, he continued with fucking Zagreus against the fountain in the room. He had Zagreus put his hands on the fountain’s edge as he rubbed his cock from behind his body. The position was like earlier, and it was a smooth entry with the amount of cum coating Zagreus’ insides. It felt like Zagreus was going to _melt_ at this point, legs trembling as Thanatos pounded into him, again, with no mercy.  
  
“Haaa… Ahhh… Mm! Hnng…!” Zagreus wasn’t quiet in the slightest, wanting to continue to let out every moan so the other could hear him loud and clear.  
  
“Haaa, Zag…” Thanatos grunted softly. “God, you… You’re going to make me cum _easily_. You’re tight still…” He panted out, leaning down as he pressed closer to hump into him, arms linked around his body.  
  
Zagreus could feel tears escaping his eyes, practically seeing stars from the pleasure. His head was tilted back, mouth open as drool slid down the corner of his mouth. Nothing but moans would spill from his lips and he was reduced to nothing but moans. He wanted to speak to Thanatos, tell him how good it felt, but nothing would come out from the overwhelming pleasure. The overstimulation helped him in the long-run, and honestly, he had _no_ problems with his sex drive and keeping his cock hard—he’s learned, at least.  
  
“Zagreus…” Thanatos pressed his forehead against the top of his back, biting into his skin to leave marks all over his back. The pleasure was intense and soon enough he was pumping Zagreus full of cum once again, moans spilling from his lips as Zagreus tightened around his cock when he came.  
  
“Oh, Gods, Thanatos…!” Zagreus cried, hips bucking forward with each spurt of cum that escape him. Nothing ever really wore him out, but Gods was this a lot.  
  
And Thanatos _didn’t_ want to stop there.

…

Zagreus was worn out after their session within the fountain room. After cleaning up the mess they made of each other, soon enough Zagreus was in his room, in a robe, with Thanatos nestled in beside him. It was odd to see Thanatos resting this way, but it soothed him to say the least. He found great comfort in knowing that Thanatos was willing to stay around with him. He knew that Thanatos had lots of work to be done, but he was more than willing to waste his time with Zagreus if it made him happy.  
  
“Than…? Don’t you have to go at some point?”  
  
“Hmmm…” Zagreus hummed in response to this. “Not anytime soon, I hope. If my assistance is needed, I will know, but I have others handling things for now so I can get a moment to rest with you. I… Want to take your feelings into consideration, Zag, and I do tend to overwork myself a little too much—I know this. I don’t want you to be worried for me, even though nothing can truly happen to me.  
  
Zagreus sighed in response to this. Wow. Thanatos was listening to him for once. “I… Appreciate this Than more than you will ever know. Just for a short while, and then you can go, okay?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Thanatos whispered, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Zagreus’ forehead. “Sorry if that was a bit too much back there. I… Don’t know what came of me.”  
  
“I liked it; don’t you worry. The Gods have plenty of sex anyways, so it’s only normal. What else can we  
do with our time besides spend quality time with one another and have sex to show some of our love through that?” Zagreus ruffled up Thanatos’ hair. “As well as work. We have work to do and we run into each other often. It’s… Pleasant. I love the times you come and help me and I hope you continue to do that.”  
  
“No worries. I will never stop,” Thanatos smiled slightly. “I…” And then he shifted, glancing off to the side _shyly_. “I love you, Zagreus… Please never think I don’t. I have harbored these feelings for a long time, and I will _never_ stop loving you, even if we continue to do the same things repeatedly. I hope one day you can get out of here since there is so much more to experience out in the world, but we will figure out the root of that problem later.”  
  
“Th-Thanatos…” Zagreus was shocked to hear these words escape his lips, but Gods did it sound nice leaving Thanatos’ lips. “I love you, too, more than anything I have ever loved in the past. You mean everything to me, and I am the same way. You will _never_ bore me, and I never want you to think in that way, okay? Do you promise this?”  
  
“I promise,” Thanatos pressed their forehead against one another, nudging their noses together. “I never break my promises.”  
  
“Good. We agree.”  
  
The agreement was sealed with a kiss, and their time together was spent snuggled up in Zagreus’ bed. Eventually, Thanatos did have to leave, but this time Zagreus wasn’t sad as he knew he would spend his time with him sometime soon once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/GLRKITSUNE/status/1365098779767095297?s=20 THIS was inspired by this chapter when I wrote it in the Discord server I'm in. I am so in love with my friend's work so go give them some love for this! Love you, Manon!! <3 (It's SUPER fucking spicy and this is exactly how my Zagreus looks in EVERY fic I make of him. I don't make the rules).


End file.
